Over dumplings
by ilike0000
Summary: Akane does things she shouldnt have becasue of a misunderstanding [waring] limes and lemos anre in story
1. Chapter 1

"OVER DUMPLIGS"

Ranma and Akane always fought. It never changed no matter how much the parents Soun and Genma wanted them to change and try to act like they should; like normal teenagers. But that can change can it not?

DICLAIMER: I DID NOT COME UP ITH RANMA BECAUSE IM NOT THAT TALENTED AND RANMA ½ RULES!

Chapter One

"Akane!" yelled Ranma Saotome. Moments ago he was having a peaceful lunch with his buddies. He never really tried to avoid Akane but it always seemed that way to her. Akane being all stubborn and all, felt extremely unwanted. Of course she has her own friends, but she wants to be with Ranma, her fiancé. She felt like she was the one that was trying to make things work between them, and he was just trying to do the opposite. Prior to the get together with the buddies, Akane was planning to do a surprise lunch for her Ranma.

"I can do this, I can really make something good for Ranma" she squealed as she started to crack the eggs. She had gotten some instructions how to make really nice dumplings from her sister Kasumi; she wanted this to be so special she even wrote down the recipe. One problem though, she didn't make plans with Ranma. Ranma being the popular stud that he truly is; made plans to go to lunch with his friends.

It took about a half a day to make those steaming, delicious looking dumplings, which to Akane felt like a life time. She was so excided that she might have made those dumplings more than edible.

"Ranma-chan" She yelled around the house. Normally Ranma would get a chill down his spine if he heard Akane or calling him "Chan" but not today. He wasn't even home! Nabiki was however home. She was a little surprised that Akane would call him in a gentle way and not having any hatred in her voice. Nabiki smelled something in the air, the smell of Akane's Yens. To get Akane's attention she walked into Ranma's room and sat down on his bed and screamed "RAAAAAAANNNMMMMAAAAAAA!." Easy way to get a hungry girl's attention no doubt.

Akane got a sudden chill down her spine and took out a mallet out of nowhere ready to beat the living shit out of her "Ranma-chan". Only now when she heard Ranma's Name called in so much agony she wouldn't have called him anywhere near the word "Chan". She stomped her way to his room where the name was called. Nabiki heard her coming and was scared for the first time, not of her tricking her sister and maybe getting some flames from her but the fact that she was stomping to Ranma's room. She could definitely tell she was pissed, and could clobber Ranma. This wouldn't be the first time shed tricked her sister, so shed get some valuable information, or just plainly get her sister jealous. This time was different, but for getting money was the first thing on her mind and her motto; "ya gatta do what ya gatta do" (I just made that up, please no flames). Akane walked to the door and flung the door wide open only to find Nabiki on Ranma's bed looking at Akane with a slight grin and a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked as she grinded her teeth. She didn't wait for Nabiki to respond. "What he do?" she asked with a slight hint of a tear coming on.

"He's not here, but I can tell you where he is" Nabiki said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? He left?"

"No he was never here…"

"But…"

"I'll tell you where he is for 5000 Yen, it was going to be 10000 Yen but you don't seem to be in a good mood so I'm giving you a 50 discount" she said as she eyed Akanes face, which looked like a ghost.

Akane's Lifeless face first became hurt than pissed again, than calm and than a slight blush. Nabiki wasn't that stupid to tell that Akane thought Ranma did something to her. But at least she got her attention. Nakiki waited a little longer for her to take the trade but she received none.

"Alright, he's with his friends, he went to the candy shop down the street from the school" Akane looked shocked because this was the first she had ever spilled information… for free. Akane thanked her, and left with the dumplings in an obentoo to keep them warm.

As she ran to the candy shop, she had second thoughts. Maybe it was a bad Idea to go to Ranma and disturb his meal with his buddies. She stopped and looked at her Dumplings. "Maybe I messed up…or maybe he wont be hungry" she was not feeling up to it, but she still wanted to give him the dumplings. She kept running towards the shop. As she reached the shop, her heart began to thump and she felt queasy. She walked in and spotted the back of Ranma's head. He was talking about something and Akane advanced towards him.

The boys were laughing at something and Akane heard Ranma say "she has the smallest rack". She felt her stomach drop to the grounds as well as her head, her eyes began to tear. She assumed that he was talking about her, nor it mattered, he could have been talking about another girl which would mean he hadn't been checking her out but some other chick. She threw the Obentoo at him and the dumplings popped out and went all over Ranma.

Akane screamed, "I hate you!"

Ranma wasn't too aware of what just happened, but when he turned around and saw Akane turning away with tears in her eyes, he got the picture. Before he could say anything Akane was out the door. He looked at the boys who were shaking their heads in disgust. "What did you do this time?" one of his peers said as he reached for the dumpling on Ranma's head. He was clueless. Why would she get pissed at him for talking about Akane's bookshelf, sure he was calling her a dimwit but that's not out of the ordinary.

After hesitation he ran after her. He had no idea where she was going but he assumed she was going back to the Tendo dojo. Moments passed and he saw her crying on the path. He climbed of the fence that he was running on and put his hand on Akane's back. She jerked up and began to cry harder and ran.

"Akane" he yelled. "Wait!" but she did not stop. He ran after her but than Shampoo came out of no where and tackled him.

"Lets make love" she said, Ranma was paralyzed.

When Akane reached the Dojo she meat Nibiki who was oblivious to what had just happened. She ran up to her room and cried on her twin sized, fluffy bed. After a while she calmed down and was ready to take her nightly bath. She cried for so long she didn't even notice that she had skipped dinner.

She headed towards the bath tub and paused when she heard Ranma's female voice "Brr" and then an "aahh" as he stepped into the tub. She felt her right breast.

"Why does he think their small?" she whispered to her self as she squeezed it again. She squeezed it many times, to feel if it was large or not. A tingly feeling rised inside of her and it felt good. She surprised herself by moaning a bit. She seemed to forget that Ranma was in the bath and took off her shirt. She saw that her nipple was standing. She licked her two fingers to the point of the fingers being ever so silky. She put her nipple in between the wet, glossy fingers. She moved her fingers up and down in opposite directions, making her feel a lot more sensation. She held it in as long as she could without moaning but it was inevitable to moan. She knew it was more pleasurable if you kept it in as long as you could. She moaned loudly, and then realized that anyone could have heard that. She looked worried and without thinking walked into the bath area as Ranma got up to see what just had happened. Akane stood their in shock as Ranma was viewing her. She felt all her blood rush to her head overwhelmed of the embarrassment. She started to feel dizzy, and Ranma watched as she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

LATER

Akane opened her eyes. She was confused and it was dark. She lifted her head a bit but quickly lowered it as she felt a lot of pain in her neck and her head.

"So your awake Akane" she heard a voice. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Ranma.

"Yeah" she replied.

Leave comments please, flame is welcome just don't burn me too much


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "Over Dumplings"

First, thank you for leaving previews; I'm glad you liked my first part. Second im very sorry for not writing sooner. I have been pretty busy with my job, schoolwork, volleyball season(still am), and my girlfriend. It takes a lot of time to write this all up but thanks for waiting and sorry for the wait. To tell you the truth, this is my very first fan-fiction I have EVER written and I was pretty scared to even post it up. For people who know what MCAS is then you can understand how tied up I have been. Anyway I wont keep blabbing on and so… here is my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Akane (I wish I did though) I do however have a fictional person called "Andrew" in this story so don't be hating!

P.S. maybe be the next chapter or the one after that, there will be serious lemons and limes… so be warned!

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry" Ranma said softly to Akane. It took Akane a few seconds to realize what had happened. She got upset at Ranma and she passed out in the bathroom fully exposed to Ranma. Ranma looked down at her with a vacant look-which she wouldn't be able to notice because of the dark- He eyed her body which was now completely dressed. He didn't show any sign of life nor a hint of a smile or embarrassment as he thought of her walking in on him. She began to cry, but Ranma couldn't hear her because he was already next to her door about to leave.

"A-Akane" he whispered under his breath, "I….never mind" and he walked out of her room. She was puzzled at that exit. "Was he about to say…. Never mind", she thought to herself. In her back of her mind she felt like he was going to say something like, "I love you" or something like that. She didnt think about it and began to feel extremely tired, and fell asleep.

---

Akane woke up the next day with a sore head. She felt her head to make sure there wasn't a cut or a big bump. After she inspected it she got up. She looked at the time and saw there was plenty of time before school started. She walked out of her room and went downstairs. She felt hungry and realized she didn't have anything to eat yesterday night. She smelled her sisters cooking and walked down to the kitchen. As she drew closer to the kitchen she heard Ranma say "I don't know how to tell her". He was talking to Genma who replied to him "you need to do it soon, a lot is on your shoulders son you must tell her so she will know…" Genma paused because he could feel Akane's presence.

She walked in with all eyes on her. Everyone had gotten up already and were discussing something but she wasn't too sure of what. "Mornin'" they replied to her. Everyone ate in silence, even Genma wasn't fighting over food with Ranma, they were all silent. She felt awkward and tried to break the silence but couldn't think of anything to say. Could they have possibly known what had happened last night? She felt some blood boil in her face, however only Ranma noticed. He cleared his throat and excused himself. Nabiki did the same saying she was going to get ready for school. Akane used the same excuse. She saw Ranma dart to his room but didn't do anything to stop him. Nabiki was ready to go upstairs as well, but Akane stopped her in her tracks (what a cliché).

"What's going on?" she asked her.

" I don't really know… but Ranma and Genma have been keeping something from us. Ranma especially… He needs to tell you something, and for some odd reason it doesn't involve me… I tried paying him with dirty pictures I took of him, the duplicates of course."

Akane began to worry. She walked up to her room and got dressed for school. Ranma was already dressed and ready to go when Akane walked down the stairs. He had been waiting for her so they could walk to school. He didn't say anything to her and looked down as she walked downstairs. They left the Dojo without saying a word.

Ranma went up on the fence as always and walked on it while Akane was down below. Akane felt uncomfortable and worried. She asked him "What's wrong Ranma? Did you tell them what happened last night?"

He stopped walking and looked down on her. He was soundless for a bit and replied "I didn't tell them about yesterday, don't worry" He had totally avoided her first question and kept walking on the fence. Akane felt a little hurt that she was being half ignored but decided she shouldn't push Ranma because he seemed so solemn. She really wanted to know what was on Ranma's mind or what he was trying to tell her. Just a block before the school gate Ranma stopped. He jumped down next to Akane and looked her timidly in the eyes.

"Akane, I have… something to … tell you. I don't know how you will take this but I need to tell you." He paused for a while and looked around to see if anyone was watching or eavesdropping. "Akane… I…"

"RAAAAANNNMMMMAAAAAA! Screeched Shampoo. She tackled Ranma before he could defend himself. She hugged him and purred. Ranma just lay there, didn't even try to get off he just gazed into Shampoo's eyes. Akane just walked away towards school. Kuno was there to greet her but she kicked him aside as always. She wondered why he still went after her when she was with Ranma. She thought to herself that maybe Ranma was trying to tell her that he loved her or maybe to propose. She wondered if she loved Ranma. She thought to herself, "sure he has an annoying personality and always tried to make me cry." I think I really do love Ranma even if he has those flaws.

She decided to go to class while Ranma was taking care of Shampoo. When she walked into class she noticed that they had a new student. " Hello class" said sensei. " we have a student from America joining our class, his name is Andrew. Please tell us about yourself Andrew."

Andrew surprised everyone with his raspy, lowish voice. Akane always admired American boys and found this one especially hot. He had blond shaggy hair that covered his eyes and seemed to be about 5'11. He was flat out gorgeous. His voice almost sounded like one of those guys who tried to seduce girls. He talked about his country and that he was looking forward to this classroom. The blah blah's and the bloo bloo's(don't ask). Ranma walked in few minutes later and noticed the new guy. For some odd reason Ranma flinched and sat down. He was silent all during the school day, he didn't even bother to socialize with Akane or any of his peers during lunch.

After school Ranma and Akane started to walk back to the dojo but Andrew stopped them. His Japanese wasn't perfect but it was noticeably good. "hello Akane" he smiled and pointed at her and said "kawaii(cute)" Ranma was furious but didn't do anything. Akane was equally shocked and blushed immediately and was also disappointed that Ranma didn't say anything. She could only utter the words "nice to meet you" and that was it. Without warning Andrew hugged Akane. Akane froze and Ranma just stood there unable to do anything. He looked at Akane who forcefully yanked Andrew off of her and ran home crying. Ranma didn't know what to do but to scowl the new kid. He ran after her and looked back at Andrew who was smiling noticeably.

He found Akane in her room who had obviously calmed down. He sat next to her and she didn't seem to mind. He started to mutter something but couldn't hear him. She asked him what was wrong. "nothing he replied" he looked at her with ease and blushed a little. She didn't mind but she wanted to know something. "Ranma? What's wrong?" he ignored the question and eyed her lips and leaned forward. She couldn't stop herself from leaning towards him. "I love you" he whispered. She couldn't reply because their lips collided and ranma's tongue felt its way into her mouth just slightly. He stopped, and backed off a little. This was all strange to her, but she liked it. He whispered to her, "I'm sorry but I have to leave"

"What?" she replied.

"My pops and I are going back to china"

"For how long?"

"maybe…forever"

This chapter is mostly a set up for the next chapter and it was very vivid, OK sorry I had to cut it short but next chapter will be better, I swear( I will also have a little more dialogue because when I reread this I was boring myself with out any action from this chapter). I really want you guys to leave comments/preview and heat if there is any. It is all welcome and im so sorry I didn't write this sooner. Hope you enjoyed please give me like 2 weeks to update… im really short on time these days…. Peace!


End file.
